


When Impossible Becomes Improbable

by sugarspicenice



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Pregnancy, magicbaby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarspicenice/pseuds/sugarspicenice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when what was thought to be impossible suddenly just becomes improbable?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Impossible Becomes Improbable

**Author's Note:**

> Beta is femphoenix. As always. <3

Excitement?

Fear?

Joy?

Horror?

Bliss?

The woman wasn't sure what she was feeling but she knew her emotions were in turmoil. Her hand shook slightly as she stared at the thin, white piece of plastic. When did this happen?  _How_  could this have happened?

The conflicted woman dropped to the polished floor as she was overcome and became unable to hold in her tears. As she sobbed, whether because she was afraid or happy she was unsure, she wondered what she was going to do.

 _I can't have a child. Not now. Not ever. But oh._  A hand settled over a still flat stomach, tears lessening until all that was left was a glimmer in her eyes and shining tracks on her cheeks. She had so desperately wanted a child. For so long she had wished to hold a piece of herself that had yet to have been stained by hatred, but she had believed herself incapable after the first miscarriage.

She still remembered the pain, both physical and emotional, as she realized her child was dying. That her perfect baby was being taken from her. She had shrieked into the night as the knowledge washed over her, despair clawing at her from the insides. Every soul for miles around had hurt at the sorrow they heard, their hearts shattering for the devastated woman.

Yet here,  _now_ , she was given another chance. The woman's face set in determination as she told herself that she would do anything to protect this soul within her. Her hand rested on the plane above her womb as she promised the little child within her that she would do whatever it takes for it to be happy. That the baby would feel loved and cherished by its parents.

The thought in plural stopped the woman short.  _Parents_. Would her child ever know the other person responsible for its creation? Would they even accept the baby? Love it?

Tears began to fall freely again at the thought of the tiny being inside her being rejected by its own family. She knew she needed to tell. She knew that she couldn't keep this a secret. But fear of rejection kept her rooted to the cold floor.

_Oh god. What am I going to do?_

* * *

Slim hands grappled with the brass doorknob as the pounding grew more frantic. The hands finally found purchase and twisted as the owner grew worried. At last the door opened to reveal a woman that had obviously been crying, arms folded around her stomach as if to ward off more sobs.

The hands owner quickly stepped towards the devastated woman, enfolding her in lanky arms, "What's wrong? Has someone hurt you?  _Tell me._ " The voice grew higher in concern, hands ran over the other's back as if checking for injuries until the head resting on a narrow shoulder shook in denial.

The head pulled back to look at the concerned face, a breath shook the body before strength began to infuse its self along the woman's being.

"I have to tell you something." Fear crept into glimmering eyes before a jaw was set, determined to see this through.

Hands rubbed reassuringly at slender arms, concern crossing the caring face, "What is it?"

Another deep breath, nails biting into lean arms as the woman steeled herself.

"Emma, I'm pregnant. With  _your_ child."

Regina watched green eyes roll back into the blonde's head before a slender body collapsed to the floor beneath, pulling a worried brunette down with her.


End file.
